Timeline
The following is a timeline wrap encompassing all important events that occurred during the course of the 20th and the 21st century. This timeline includes important people's births, summarizes of important events and fillers for events that play major roles in the three acts of War Fraud. 1960s 1963 * President John F. Kennedy is assassinated. The assassination was carried out by a covert KGB group operating within the United States of America. Agent Ivan Arnavisca - codenamed Nicholis - was the one to take the shot. 1964 * Information is leaked by The Patriots under orders from the Kremlin to the American public that the shooter was indeed a Soviet spy. * Tensions between USA and USSR rise. 1965 * Negotiations between USSR and USA reach a critical point. * USA demands the handing of the spy who shot the president to American soil in exchange for peace. * Russia accepts and hands the agent to the hands of NSA. 1966 * The Patriots, under direct orders from the Kremlin, succeed in freeing Nicholis out of prison. They aid his escape back to the motherland through the Bering Sea. 1967 * USA deploys troops in Vietnam to assist the pro-US South in their fight against the pro-USSR North. * Russian agents are covertly inserted into North Vietnamese ranks to aid the Vietcong. * USA begins development of Project Lincoln. 1968 * US' advance at North Vietnam is halted. * Covert Russian operations are carried out, most ending in failure. Among the few bright exceptions includes the KGB agent Nicholis, who receives the Order of Lenin decoration and is widely reknown among Soviet Armed Forces as "The greatest soldier to be". **This catchphrase was later reused, again to portray Nicholis, formed into "The Greatest Soviet to Be", as propaganda issued by the Soviet Union during World War III. 1969 * The Patriots obtain crucial information of the almost finished Project Lincoln and its transferring to the Vietnam front. * Russia is informed about Project Lincoln and decide to send their best agent to sabotage it. * Nicholis is sent deep into Vietnamese forests in-between the borders of North and South Vietnam. After an airborne-based insertion, he sneaks into the facility and sabotages the LINCOLN. * The destruction of the LINCOLN further disrupts the operations of US in the region. * Nicholis is declared a "Hero of the Motherland". 1970s 1970 * Soviet assisted counter-attack forces USA withdrawal from Vietnam. Losses during the withdrawal are numerous and devastating. * USA is infuriated by these acts and short thereafter declare war upon the USSR. * Russian forces, seemingly prepared for the declaration of the war, launch an offensive campaign. Soviet tanks cross through the Berlin Wall, razing it to the ground, and invade West Germany. * NATO forces, backed by the US, and USSR forces fight over Germany for many months prior to the fall of Berlin to USSR. * NATO sets up defenses around Germany after withdrawing from the country due to lack of support from the USA. 1971 * Germany falls to the Soviet regime. Britain withdraws from NATO and from war, declaring neutrality. * Skirmishes alongside the border are held, as a ruse to keep NATO forces deceived that Soviet Forces are determined to march to Paris. * Russia prepares armies to launch into American soil from Alaska. 1972 * Russia invades USA. * Canada declares neutrality and Alaska submits to Soviet forces. * Russian forces launch water-based invasion in West Coast of America. * USA withdraws all forces from Europe. 1973 * In an attempt to slow down the advancing Soviet forces, Americans employ the tactic of Scorched Earth. While it partially slows down Soviet advance, the tactic backfires as US forces' morale starts to crumple. * Russian forces push the frontlines to the Eastern coastline, reaching the city limits of Washington DC. The Soviets begin bombardment of the city short afterwards, instead of sieging the city directly. The siege lasts for nine months and has a great morale impact on the exhausted US forces. 1974 * USA sets off four nuclear bombs around Washington, in proximity to the Soviet artillery emplacements. Soviet forces suffer numerous losses, and so does American civilian population. * The former USA presidency falls as provoked by a people's revolt in the nation's capital. The new USA presidency submits defeat to Soviet Union. * USA accepts terms of surrender to Russia and disbands. * Dimone Freehole is born. 1975 * Russia expands their covert unit operations and installs them on several key positions of the former United States. * The Soviet Union succeeds in dividing the nation between East and West. 1976 * The People's Republic of California is the first American state to formally adopt communism. ** After California, most Western states adopt communism, much to Russia's please. ** Eastern states disgust at these events and begin to see the West as traitors, furthering the chasm between East and West. * Tensions between the Kremlin and The Patriots spark up. The Patriots eventually go rogue, disgusted at the manipulation of the American people. 1977 * In Texas, a right-wing extremist group takes control of a Soviet Munitions Factory. * The Soviet Union, unaware of the Patriots' treason, do not respond to this threat and ignore this incident. * Seeing their success, the Soviet Munitions Factory is made into a forward base of the group's operations. Modifications turn it into an impenetratable fortress. ** The base formally adopts the name of Bald Eagle. * The Patriots are able to obtain nuclear materials. With the capture of Dr. Karl Schrotter, The Patriots develop a nuclear bomb. 1978 * In July 4th, a nuclear explosion sets off in the parliament of California. The blast kills hundreds of thousands of civilians. * The Patriots declare responsibility for the attack and opt the East to "fight Communism and drive it off the United States of America!" * Russia intervenes and restores stability to the region before the situation gets out of hand. ** In spite of the efforts made, the Russians were still unable to halt the Patriots' operations, who still conduct minor operations on the continent. * After interogations on former Patriots members, the location of Bald Eagle is discovered. * Later the same year, Soviet KGB Agent Nicholis is inserted into the Bald Eagle to dismantle the operations of The Patriots. * After thorough investigation, Nicholis not only discovers that The Patriots have the ability to launch nuclear warheads all around the world, but they are also the same men put by the Russian government to monitor the North American states and his former unit. * With the help of Dr. Karl Schrotter, Nicholis succeeds in his mission of eliminating all core Patriot members and preventing the imminent nuclear launch. * After the success of his mission, Nicholis retires from the military. He later flees to Algeria, where all his traces are lost from the world. He is later presumed dead. 1980s 1980 * Yugoslavia pushes away its Russian benefactors and turns to its surrounding neighbors. 1981 * The Balkan Alliance is formed. Founding members include Greece, Yugoslavia and Bulgary. 1982 * Special Operations Group SECTOR is founded by Russia in collaboration with the U.N. * SECTOR is sent into Yugoslavia to mess with the rivaling Balkan Alliance, who is turning into a formidable opponent. 1990s 1991 * The Soviet Union collapses. * The Yugoslavian Wars commence. * Multiple operations are executed by SECTOR during the four year period of the Yugoslavian Wars, favouring both sides. 1995 * End of the Yugoslavian Wars with the intervention of Balkan Alliance. 1999 * Third Balkan War commences. Italy invades the Albanian state of the Balkan Alliance, triggering the war. * SECTOR is deployed immediately in the province. 2000s 2001 * Third Balkan War ends in Balkan victory. * The Balkan Alliance disbands. * Agent Dimone Freehole is decorated for exceptional service during the war. He is assigned to squad leader position of SECTOR Team 5. 2004 * The Algerian Civil War commences, sparking international interest. * Russia and its allies intervene in the region, siding with the presidential forces. * Due to the participation of many North American states in the war, North American States start envision a unified North America. 2005 * Russia tracks former Agent Nicholis and forces him to undertake a mission with SECTOR Team 3 personnel to eliminate General Heydar Mahmood. ** Operation ends in success, but all SECTOR Team 3 members are killed by Nicholis as the later exposed a secret agenda between the Russian governement and the president of Algeria involving the destruction of an Algerian City for petrol excavation. * The Algerian Dispute comes to an abrupt end, with the destruction of the city of Béjaïa, a military stronghold of General Heydar Mahmood's loyalist forces, and its complete raze to the ground by a nuclear device. * SECTOR re-establishes SECTOR Team 3 with Agent Mace Griffin in squad leading position. 2006 * Arkham Petroleum succeeds in purchasing the lands of the former city of Béjaïa. * A man coming by the name of Nicholis starts exposing the Russian government to the media, exposing the secret agenda between Moscow, Arkham and Algerian government for the events held at the city of Béjaïa. * Russian special forces are sent into Serbia where Nicholis was last traced at. SECTOR is in charge of this operation, sending along SECTOR Team 3 to assist the Russians. ** In a raid at one of the potential Nicholis' hideouts, the entire SECTOR Team 3 is slaughtered. Dimone Freeehole is the sole survivor, who is rescued by Russian Special Forces after his confrontation with Nicholis. * Nicholis' traces are lost. 2007 * In October, SECTOR traces Nicholis' tracks in London. * In a top secret joint SECTOR and Russian covert operation, Agent Freehole, under the alias of Mace Griffin, is sent alone to intercept Nicholis. ** Dimone faces Nicholis in a duel, which he wins. Nicholis, at his dieing breath, exposes the entire truth to Dimone, sharing along his visions about the world he lived in and died for. His words deeply affect Dimone. * Agent Freehole retires from SECTOR. 2008 * I.S.A.F. is formed. First North American states to join include California, Texas, Washington and Michigan. ** Most former member of the United States join the new formed alliance. ** Russia meets this new alliance with hostility, but at the same time faces problems due to the exposure of the Algerian Dispute scandal among Arkham Petroleum, the Algerian and the Russian government. 2009 * More former states join I.S.A.F. The size and wealth of the alliance slowly grants its place as an economic and military superpower among Russia and the Balkan Alliance. 2010s 2010 * Begins development of Project Excalibur. Head of the Project is Dr. Gordon. Head of the A.I. R&D Team is Dr. Jess Watson. * St.Hewlett Naval Air Underwater Research Facility is built. Ownership is assigned to DayNex Aeronautics. * Project Excalibur is transferred to St. Hewlett. All personell involved in the project are transferred to St. Hewlett. * I.S.A.F. places a highly skilled group of mercenaries in charge of the security of St. Hewlett. Their leader is John Conrad. 2013 * Dr. Jess Watson goes missing and presumed dead. 2014 * St. Hewlett Naval Research Base is captured by terrorists. * Responding to the threat, I.S.A.F., in collaboration with SECTOR and DayNex Aeronautics, deploy a single operator into the facility. ** Agent Freehole, codenamed Mace Griffin, after gaining access to the interior facility, discovers of Project Excalibur. Nemo, the highly advanced computer A.I. program of the Excalibur, greets him. ** Nemo uses Mace to perform a series of tasks for him, much like he used ORCA, as an opt to be set free. Mace discovers this plot against him and manages to shoot down the Excalibur in a final showdown over the facility. ** Nemo uploads his self onto the internet immediately after the Excalibur's wreckage sunk into the ocean. * Dimone Freehole retires permanently from the military and heads for Africa. 2015 * Begins development of Electrosphere. 2016 * First private Alpha testing of the Electrosphere program on the internet. * Nemo hacks into the Electrosphere database, bypassing all security measures undetected. It integrates itself as an essential part of the core Electrosphere's coding. ** Nemo recognized its unique potential and the brave new world order of freedom it represented. 2019 * Christina Jenner is born. 2020s 2022 * Final testing of Electrosphere produces outstanding results, far greater than expected. * SECTOR breaks away from Russia and becomes a Private Military Company. 2023 * The I.S.A.F. military formally adopts the Electrosphere system for espionage and defensive purposes after seven years in production and development. * Information of the Electrosphere system is leaked onto the internet. 2024 * About two thirds of the world's military powers acquire a version of the Electrosphere. * Electrosphere is installed in every house of the world as "the '''next' internet''". * Nemo commences the Rolling Thunder Protocol, merging the military and the civilian Electrosphere into one form. 2027 * German Electrosphere is attacked by a rogue Swedish terrorist hacking group, causing vital system data loss. The estimated damage racks up to the loss of 13 billion Deutsche Marks. ** Germany retaliates by employing for the first time the use of Electrosphere for war. German special forces is the first military unit to conduct war over the Electrosphere. ** It is discovered that the Swedish terrorists were a branch of a newly founded corporation military created specifically for Electrosphere. ** All information behind this battle is kept secret from the public. 2028 * An arms race is triggered between India and Pakistan which ends up in the first major war of the Electrosphere era. * The Free Will Men are formed. 2029 * Several covert major and minor wars and conflicts break out during the course of the year. Countries start to face major debt crises as a result of extended server upkeeps to further their war agenda. ** These events lead to the hiring of Private Military Companies for conducting war over the Electrosphere. This leads corporations to secretively buying nations and fighting over the Elevtrosphere for their dominance. * The I.C.P. is formed as a United Nation's company to monitor the war fronts on the Electrosphere. 2030s 2030 * A rebbelion ensues in Central Africa, sparking on the region of Kenya. Rebel forces, calling themselves the Free Will Men, Their leader is a shadow figure coming by the pseudonym of "The Wizzard" * The rebbelion peaks by December. People from all around Africa start joining the A.P.F. 2034 * The Free Will Men occupy the region surrounding Mount Kenya and declare their independence. The nation adopts the name of Lewrelrif. * The Kenyan government intervenes and tries to take down Lewrelrif by force. The forces of Lewrelrif, led by The Wizzard himself, repel all invading forces. * Lewrelrif is officially recognized by the I.C.P. 2038 * Lewrelrif acquires its own unique version of Electrosphere. * Dimone Freehole, during a testing session of the acquired Electrosphere system, gains access into the core and finds Nemo. He faces him in battle down in the core, where Dimone is defeated. * Nemo discovers Dimone's current identity in the real world and revolts in an attempt to take him down, taking over the Electrosphere. * Nemo, using its integrated position in the Electrosphere, causes enormous losses of information and dips the world into a state of a new global depression. ** Nemo's penultimate goal is to kill Dimone Freehole, however he can't do that from the Electrosphere. In the Electrosphere, only a person's avatar is killed, not his real self. * PMC SECTOR, under contract from the U.N., traces all tracks behind the enormous information losses to Lewrelrif. ** Despite negotiations between Lewrelrif and the United Nations, the later decide to intervene to take down Lewrelrif, the "nation of terrorists". 2039 * The U.N. hire PMC SECTOR on a special mission to take down Lewrelrif by force. * SECTOR deploys a top-grade covert agent into Lewrelrif. Her mission is to gather intelligence surrounding the enemy emplacements on the region and report them back to SECTOR. Her intel is to be used later as a means for planning a military invasion on Lewrelrif soil. ** Lewrelrif's Electrosphere gets taken down by SECTOR. Among the confusion in Lewrelrif intelligence, Lone Wolf's covert insertion is achieved. ** Lone Wolf discovers the presence of a well maintained and battle-proven Lewrelrif military, composed almost entirely of "analogue" ground and airborne armed forces. All data and information about the military, verified by SECTOR itself, was provided by an informant calling himself [[Luigi Albatros|"Snake"]]. * Lone Wolf is reassigned to take down the governing power of Lewrelrif, The Wizzard. ** During the course of her mission, Lone Wolf is captured by The Wizzard himself. ** Lone Wolf is stripped of her equipment and is taken a prisoner of Lewrelrif. * The Wizzard confronts Lone Wolf and decides to use her in a series of missions on the Electrosphere, as a means to take down Nemo. ** On her last mission for The Wizzard, Lone Wolf infiltrates the core of the Electrosphere, which is structured similar to the map layout of St.Hewlett. In there, she defeats Nemo. ** Her success brings down the entire Electrosphere. Before Nemo vanishes, he tells the entire truth about the Electrosphere, his plans and intentions. He reveals to Lone Wolf her real name, her past and her future. He finally uncovers The Wizzard's real name, Dimone Freehole. ** Christina Jenner confronts Dimone Freehole in the real world again. In there, Dimone unravels the whole truth, sharing his visions and thoughts with Christina and challenges her in a final battle. Before the two can finish the fight, an explosion throws the two away and kills Dimone. * ICP, in collaboration with SECTOR, launches an offensive against Lewrelrif. Despite initial resistance, Lewrelrif falls after the death of their leader. * Christina Jenner gives up her codename of Lone Wolf and retires from SECTOR.